New Years Kiss
by Apatija
Summary: Post DH, F/H, One-shot, Hermione resolves to kiss her crush on midnight. Unfortunately things can never come easy for Hermione Granger.


Happy New Year everyone! I know this comes a little late!

Disclaimer: I own nothing JK owns.

Thank you to my beta for her hard work! *mwah*

* * *

"Oh honestly Hermione! You are insufferable!"

Ginny smacked the brunette on the shoulder, apparently irritated with her moping and general stupidity. But she couldn't help it. They were all at the Burrow once more, getting ready to celebrate New Years. All the Weasleys were there, as well as Luna, Neville, Harry, their friends, and of course Fleur Delacour, a powerful source of torture in Hermione's life.

She and Bill had divorced about three years back but they ended on amicable terms. No one quite knew why it ended between the two of them but they politely avoided asking questions. Bill's continued affection and love for Fleur (though platonic) helped keep the blonde woman in the Weasley's good graces. Everything was fine between them, but Hermione's troubles had started before the couple ever separated. She had a crush. A goddamn persistent, annoying, agonizing crush!

Ever since the blonde proved to everyone that she wasn't a shallow person, marrying Bill in spite of his brutalized face, she had earned their respect. Unfortunately for Hermione, the blonde earned her affection as well. After the war, Fleur had become a changed person, far more relaxed and open minded. She recalled the conversation she had with Fleur that finally made her realise how much she underestimated the part-Veela.

_"You're so different now Fleur..." Hermione murmured, lazing on the leather couch next to the beautiful woman. She and a few others from the Weasley household had been invited to stay a few weeks in France in the Delacour home that the blonde had inherited and shared with her redheaded husband. _

_"Mmmm, oui..." She said nothing, sipping her cocoa and staring at the fireplace. _

_"I guess everyone changed after the war... most got depressed..." _

_Those silver-blue eyes locked onto her own. "I am not depressed mon amie, I am finally... calm. You understand?" She must have noticed Hermione's confused expression because she smiled softly, comfortably leaning up against the brunette before she continued. "I 'ave spent many years wasting time trying to please o'zers, trying to fit a certain image... My values were... re-evaluated after ze war. I am at peace wiz myself now. I will do what I want when I want... but... I have no urge to over indulge. I just do enough to be happy and 'elp those I care about, be happy. I realise now zat it took a war to push me to maturity." _

_At this, Fleur looked up at Hermione, their faces close. There was a tension in Hermione's stomach and she had to will her eyes still, not to roam over that beautiful face, because damn it all Fleur was a married woman! She shouldn't have been feeling what she was most definitely, emphatically, feeling at that moment. _

_"I know you are a smart woman Hermione, and even at your youngest you must 'ave been very mature for your age." She paused, "you were always a good example of how age has little to do with maturity." _

_The compliment made her melt inside and when Fleur settled her head on Hermione's shoulder, it was all she could do not to sigh like a sappy lovelorn fool. _

After that point Hermione would become an absolute idiot around the blond. She was jealous whenever Bill was around, sick to her stomach when they touched and she verged on hatred when she suspected they were in bed together. It was almost debilitating, wanting and yearning and only getting a friendly smile in return. Worse, Fleur was very physically affectionate to her friends, and Hermione didn't know whether to damn the Veela or the French in her for the vile practices of kissing your friends in greeting or cuddling.

Fleur laughed nearby? Hermione dropped something. Fleur walked into the room? Hermione would lose focus on any task. Fleur was mentioned? Hermione would nearly interrogate the poor sod who dared bring her up in conversation. Heaven forbid the blonde actually speak to her. She tended to avoid the Veela, but what few moments they spent speaking Hermione made a poor companion. Whether she was spacing out, trying not to stare at the Veela's figure, or generally unable to keep from stuttering, Hermione suffered greatly. For a while she suspected that the woman was sent, through some last act of Voldemort, to drive the brunette to insanity. Then Fleur would smile and Hermione would turn to mush, feeling guilty that such a thought ever occurred to her.

It hurt her ego to become such a dolt, but it hurt her even more that she couldn't have what she wanted, and she so rarely ever wanted anything for herself. Leave it to Hermione Granger to want the unattainable: a gorgeous, happily married Veela. At least, that was before Fleur and Bill split up.

To her horror, she had a chance. Predictably, she did nothing. She had to wonder how on earth she earned a place in Gryffindor because each time she tried to ask Fleur out she would panic and end up avoiding her. She could tell this was troubling the blonde, who gave her odd looks and tried to reach out to her, ask her to dinner or to just spend some time with her. But what could Hermione do? Fleur's very presence sent her into panic attacks, the butterflies in her stomach would turn into raging locusts and render Hermione a pathetic mess. To add to her wretchedness, Fleur had begun dating other people. Including women. When Hermione found out she nearly tore out all the bushy hair on her head.

This was a crush of epic proportions. It would have been fairly obvious to even an outsider, but her closest friends were dense, loveable boys. However, it wasn't long before Ginny caught onto the whole situation and began pestering her into action.

"Come on now, it was your New Year's resolution. Lemmie see..." The redhead produced a crinkled napkin with Hermione's writing. "Ah ha! Read it to me here Hermione..." she looked at Hermione's expression before laughing and reading it aloud herself. "I am not a coward, I am Hermione Granger and I solemnly swear to kiss Fleur Delacour at midnight on New Years eve!"

"Oh come on! You got me drunk! I didn't even spell her name right! Floor Delakor? I was blitzed out of my mind!"

"You are so a coward! Who are you kidding? You're just going to let her disappear from your life. Smartest witch of our age and completely hopeless!" She tossed the napkin at Hermione before leaning in and seriously looking into Hermione's eyes. "You will regret it, for the rest of your life. You are not a woman who backs down from a challenge easily. Hermione, you will miss your chance, someone will snag her up soon and you'll be left back to square one. You'll never know what could have happened." She stepped back, watching Hermione slouch into her seat.

Hermione blinked the tears out of her eyes, making sure Ginny couldn't watch her. She sighed. Weeks of this, nonstop arguing back and forth but they both knew that Hermione was going to try fulfilling her 'New Year's Resolution.' The arguments were just Hermione's way of working out the stress and reminding herself why she was going to do this.

She was prepared for the worst and really hadn't spent any time contemplating the best. If Fleur rejected her she'd be devastated, but at least it would be over, finally, she could move on. She could stop living on the edge, looking over an abyss of questions and possibilities. Her feet would be firmly planted on certainty.

"Alright. I am not going to mess around anymore." Hermione gathered her courage and stood up, taking in her appearance in the mirror. Her burgundy dress robes hugged her well, showing off the right curves. She didn't do anything too elaborate with her hair or make up, to her chagrin; she simply had no fashion sense or color coordination.

"You're going to knock her dead in that outfit 'Mione..." Hermione frowned at Ginny's slightly glazed expression, unsure if Ginny was just trying to be nice. Her soft slightly curled hair was put up in an elegant bun exposing the smooth skin of her back and shoulders. Normally she wouldn't wear a dress so revealing but Ginny was adamant. She felt rather naked, the extremely low neckline showing the top curves of her breasts and she had absolutely no idea how she would comfortably sit when the skirt was so short. She felt she just stopped short of trashy but Ginny reassured her that wearing a revealing silk dress was never trashy, and Hermione Granger could wear a hooker's outfit and _still_ keep it from looking obscene.

"Honestly Hermione, you look beautiful." Ginny smiled at her oddly. "She's a lucky woman."

Hermione smiled at her friend and steeled her nerves.

"Besides, what have you got to lose? It wouldn't kill you to make a move on her!"

Later, Ginny would have to rethink her words.

*****

Hermione's nerves were shot. Two hours into the festivities and she avoided Fleur like the woman was a leper. When Fleur sought her out, Hermione would find a reason to leave. If they happened to be in the same room, Hermione would ignore the Veela. It wasn't Fleur's fault, but in their first meeting after years of evasion, Hermione completely humiliated herself.

_Hermione carefully made her way to the blonde head she could just make out over the tall Weasley clan. She just wanted to say hello, perhaps chat a bit and then move away. Baby steps toward her major goal. Only a few steps away from the blonde when the Weasley clan parted, Hermione opened her mouth to call out to Fleur when the woman turned and latched those beautiful cerulean eyes onto her own. Fleur was in a striking blood red dress that tightly held onto her svelte body. She was sex personified, luscious curves but tautly muscled all at the same time. Hermione's dress may have been revealing but Fleur's was decadently teasing, everything showing but nothing at all, an air of elegance and confidence. Hermione's mind went completely blank. _

_It was a terrible episode for her. She felt as if she were moving in slow motion, her mind thick and slow when she tripped over her feet and keeled over. Naturally, when one is surprised and falling, she made a very stupid face. One eyebrow raised as her eyes widened with wild confusion, her mouth gaped open, her jaw jutting out. The look was a cross between deranged and stupid. It was the last look Fleur gazed upon before Hermione promptly fell into her cleavage face first, knocking the blonde off her high heeled boots and onto the floor. _

Hermione turned red for the thousandth time that evening, recalling how everyone had laughed and she had almost jumped out of her skin trying to get off the blonde. She didn't even offer to help Fleur up. A bad way to start off the night. She briefly wondered if perhaps she wouldn't have to fulfill her promise, surely that counted as getting to second base? Ginny gave her a look across the room, as if reading her mind. Hermione sighefd, it probably wouldn't have counted anyway, she didn't even get a chance to enjoy the feel of those breasts against her face, too horrified to feel anything. She just always had to make an ass out of herself in front of that woman. The butterflies in her stomach were still mucking about, turning her into an idiot even if Fleur was minding her own business in the nearest vicinity.

She sat down on the couch and watched Fleur from the corner of her eye. It wasn't like her to wallow in self pity but she couldn't help herself. That woman had such a powerful effect on her and didn't even know it. Worse, she was probably going to get rejected. As much as she hated the annoying feelings going through her a part of her liked them. It was invigorating and fun but not when coupled with the agony of uncertainty. It was strange, her crush made her want to do two separate things: spend as much time with Fleur as possible, or flee from her like she was some unholy terror.

This was all very detrimental to her cause. She would kiss Fleur at midnight! To hell with everything! And it wasn't going to be some silly platonic smooch, but a full kiss on the mouth! Sounds all too good in my head, thought Hermione, feeling a little sick with nerves, but dammit I'm such a coward.

She froze as she picked up on Fleur's voice. The blonde was talking about a new _friend_ she was spending time with that she really liked. Hermione grit her teeth and scowled so deeply that the person next to her scooted a little away.

The clock ticked by and Hermione suffered each minute slowly. As hard as she tried she failed at mingling with the other guests, too caught up in her head. The worrying made her lose her appetite(,) so she ate nothing and she didn't dare _drink_ anything either. The last thing she needed was to get drunk when she was clearly incapable of behaving sanely while sober, almost sexually assaulting the woman within minutes of her arrival. Hermione grimaced.

"One more hour!" Someone squealed.

"_Merde!"_ Hermione perked up at the voice. "I 'ave to go... I am so sorry..."

A chorus of protests quickly filled the air.

"WAIT! What? Where are you going?" Came a shrill voice. Hermione froze as those gorgeous blue eyes caught hers. Oh, Merlin's balls, Hermione thought, I screamed that aloud.

"I was only supposed to stay for a little while, I have another party to go to tonight, I 'ave to be with Eric and Gabrielle for New Years day..." Fleur looked mildly perplexed and she spoke softly as if Hermione might snap. "I shall have to apparate. Where can I do zis?" Fleur turned to Ron.

The blood drained from Hermione's face. All that stress, all that internal aggravation, and Fleur Delacour was just going to leave. She didn't even realise that Ron was talking to the blond, walking her to the backyard where one could apparate out of the house. One thought hit her hard: Who the bloody hell was Eric and why was Fleur interested in him?! In an instant she got up and ran toward the kitchen, trying to catch up to her crush.

"Oi! Hermione try one of these!" Hermione nearly screamed at him for blocking the doorway with his large frame. Without thinking she grabbed one of the pastries and practically inhaled it while elbowing Ron out of the way. When she reached the backyard Fleur had her back turned to her, rummaging in her purse. Hermione wanted to call out but wasn't in the frame of mind to speak. She grabbed Fleur roughly but before she could say a word Fleur turned on the spot, eyes closed, when Hermione felt her whole body constrict unpleasantly.

"'Ermione? What are you doing 'ere?"

The two women blinked at each other confusedly before they both looked down at Hermione's fingers, still tightly wrapped around Fleur's bicep. She quickly let go of the hand and tried to explain.

"Oh.... Oh I'm so sorry... sorry, you see," Hermione coughed, trying to get rid of the unexpected itch in the back of her throat, "I just, ahem, I just-" She panted nervously, the itch wouldn't go away, she tried clearing her throat. "I needed to talk to you..."

"Ah 'Ermione? 'Ermione, are you alright? You look... strange..." Fleur gripped Hermione's arms in concern.

The brunette coughed and sputtered, eyes turning wet as she tried to get a hold of herself. "What... what the hell?" It was almost as if she were having an allergic reaction, but Hermione was only allergic to shellfish, she hadn't had anything to eat at the damn party... Her breathing became more laboured and she coughed rapidly.

"'Ermione?"

"What... what... Ron... food..." she coughed aggressively, beginning to panic, realising that she had eaten something just before she left.

Fleur watched her, fear and recognition in her eyes, "Ron said 'e was going to 'and out crab cakes..."

Hermione made a choking sound between a laugh and a cough just before she passed out. One final thought flickered through her mind before she passed out: Oh Ginny, how wrong you were.

"'Ermione!"

****

Soft. So very very soft. Hermione snuggled into the softness for a moment, enjoying the texture. She was warm and comfortable and _safe._ Somehow, she knew she was safe. Someone was muttering in a relieved voice just next to her. Muttering in French. She jolted to an upright position blinking blearily through cobwebs in her head to see Fleur Delacour standing over her with an irritated expression.

"What ze 'ell are you doing to me 'Ermione?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Run from me all night as you 'ave for _years_ now only to follow me to my home and nearly die in my arms? You are only lucky zat I keep medication for Gabrielle in my 'ome!"

Hermione gawked at the furious French woman, still trying to process that she was, indeed, laying in Fleur's bed, with Fleur's blanket's, and now covered in Fleur's scent.

"Gabrielle has allergies?" Hermione watched Fleur's left eye twitch for a second, a warning of what was to come.

"WHAT ZE 'ELL DOES ZAT MATTER! 'Ave you taken leave of your senses?! I come here to freshen up and nearly stroke from worry! Say some'zing you – you –" Fleur turned red in her effort to smother the words that wanted to come out. "Say some'zing!"

Hermione glanced at the clock. Her face fell. "It's past midnight."

Fleur canted her head, exasperated. "What does zat 'ave to do with any'zing?"

"I wanted to kiss you for New Years." Hermione told her, in a deadpan voice. Everything had gone so horribly wrong. So horribly, horribly wrong. She slouched on the bed, head leaning forward so her hair, now out of a bun, could cover her face. Hermione briefly wondered if she still had time to set fire to Fleur's house just before she left, that way she could really end the whole escapade on a nice final note.

She had nothing to lose and at that point, nothing to gain. Hermione was defeated by fate.

Long, delicate fingers tilted Hermione's head upward and dark indigo eyes locked onto hers, stripping her of all her barriers. Before Hermione could utter a sound, Fleur's lithe body was on top of her, firmly pressing her into the mattress. Hermione moaned as Fleur's pliable flesh molded onto her body, but that moan was quickly swallowed up by a hot mouth and expert tongue. Fleur caressed, bit and licked her way around Hermione's neck and shoulders, exploring new territory. Hermione's usually sharp mind was rendered useless and all she could do was mewl and whimper whenever that knowing mouth latched onto a particularly sensitive spot and kneaded it before moving, seeking other hidden hotspots. If Hermione, even for a moment, regained partial use of her senses, those soft lips would return to the brunette's mouth and quickly tore up Hermione's focus and brought it back to the heat between her legs.

And what a delicious heat, she was wet and pining for more. Fleur's thigh gently pressed into her and Hermione couldn't suppress her urge to cry out. To her downright annoyance, that only made Fleur slow down. The heated kisses softened and finally stopped. Her blonde haired temptress settled herself onto her elbows, hovering over Hermione. Fleur's lips were darker and swollen, the pupils of her blue eyes were dilated. She breathed deeply and looked flushed but the expression on her aristocratic face was cold.

"So, you 'ave your New Year's kiss."

They stared at each other, Hermione still panting.

"Well? What now 'Ermione?"

"Umm..." she felt queasy again, now that the euphoria was gone and Fleur was looking at her in a rather unfriendly manner. "I... I don't know..."

Fleur got up and sat on the bed, one long leg crossing over the other. She was still dressed in that delectable red dress and that made her all the more intimidating.

"You follow me 'ome, after years of ignoring me, you planned to kiss me at midnight. You 'ave had your kiss cherie, but what was ze point? You just want to fuck around with me?" She asked softly, a dangerous edge to her voice.

Hermione turned red with anger. "Excuse me? How could you... how could you think such a thing about me?!"

"You eluded me for years 'Ermione! I zought we were friends! I couldn't even get you to have coffee wiz me! Always too busy for me, oui? Now, out of nowhere, you want to kiss me!" Her eyes narrowed and Hermione could almost feel the flare of rage emanating from the blond. "And don't even zink about pretending you just wanted a friendly kiss!"

Hermione flinched and fought the tears threatening to escape her eyes, completely missing the flash of guilt that flitted across Fleur's face.

"I... I've been an idiot. I liked you a lot Fleur, I have liked you... when I shouldn't have liked you. You were married to Bill, and I liked you a lot... too much, I just... I like you..." she rambled agitatedly.

"You 'ave had feelings for me since Bill?"

Hermione felt her face flush deeply. "Yes. I'm sorry."

There was silence in the room, neither woman looking at each other. Feeling heartbroken and drained, Hermione made to get up off the bed, resolutely making up her mind to just move on from her feelings and just live her life as if she had never spoken to the blonde. But a strong hand gently gripped her shoulder, unassuming and without force, but it knocked the wind from Hermione's sails and she promptly fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and turned away from the part-Veela, expecting harsher words but instead she shivered, feeling the blonde's nose burrowing into her neck, nuzzling her. Hermione was, yet again, confused. She was also under the blonde Veela for the second time in her life. As much as she liked having all her questions answered, she suddenly didn't mind being in a state of confusion so long as she could remain in Fleur's arms. Confusion was great!

"I like you too 'Ermione."

The confused, but now ecstatic, Muggle-born made an unintelligible noise of joy.

"I 'ave liked you for a very long time." Fleur nipped at Hermione's neck playfully.

"Oh..." Hermione tried, rather pitifully, regaining control. "How long?"

"Mmm..." she shifted Hermione's hair away and began nibbling the sensitive flesh. "Since after ze war... watched you care for o'zer's. You are a fantastic MediWitch 'Ermione, I 'ave great respect for you..." She paused in her activities. "I 'ave missed you. Very much. You 'urt me..."

Hermione's heart plummeted to her stomach.

"However, it is a new year, time for new beginnings, non? You shall 'ave to make it up to me somehow."

Hermione grinned, thoughts already formulating in her head. As tired as she was, the French witch repeatedly rejuvenized her.

"Happy New Year Fleur."

"Happy New Year 'Ermione..." She sank her teeth into the soft flesh of Hermione's breast, peeking out from her dress. Hermione gasped sharply, back arching from the bed.

But at that point Hermione had managed to regain her senses, and, being the intelligent woman she was, she quickly reversed their positions, intent on making reparations for her past sins against the part-Veela. The year was looking up already, and hopefully, if they worked at it, every year would be better than the last.

* * *

A/N: I would really appreciate reviews here because I tried two things here that I haven't tried before: writing some naughty bits and trying to write a humourous situation... my gf didnt seem to find it funny O_o Well hopefully this will get someone to crack a smile lol I dunno if this really rates as "M" but I wanted to be safe. Hope you liked it! May you all have a healthy, happy and wealthy year ahead of you!


End file.
